


I Met A Fellow Zero

by butimbroken



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimbroken/pseuds/butimbroken
Summary: Parker and Eliot as she jumps out of the window in 'The Snow Job.' COMPLETE.
Kudos: 22





	I Met A Fellow Zero

"Holy-" he got cut off midway through the second word he wanted to say by the tiny blonde flying out of the window and into him. He'd literally just started turning around when she leaped with all the grace her tiny body could possess without a damn care in the world. His hands had gone up automatically to try and break her fall but he sure in the hell wasn't prepared for this moment.

They both fell to the ground, her falling on top of him and he was thankful he could break her fall. Parker was tough as nails but she was still teeny freakin' tiny and he worried about her. The ground would have been less forgiving than his body and he was used to fighting off men much larger than she so it barely registered, to him she was as light as a feather compared to some of the brutes he'd had tussled with over the years.

He cursed at her only because he could have avoided the whole falling portion of this situation if he'd had some sort of warning she'd be flying out of the sky at him and he looked at her like she was the crazy woman he knew her to be when she confessed she hadn't even known if he'd be there to catch her or not, that she just jumped.

"You bother me," he told her, laying back down for a moment as she breathed hard with that damn smile on her face, enjoying the adrenaline rushing through her. "You bother me... in all the ways."

Parker's head turned and she smiled wickedly, all those pearly white teeth showing and her eyes in a near squint.

He snarled his nose at her and pushed back off the ground.


End file.
